<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogues by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365483">Rogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of SepTitans- Rogues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Wally West, Bart Allen &amp; Wally West II, Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick (mentioned), Wally West &amp; Wally West II, Wally West/Linda Park (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallace was excited. Today he was going to visit his cousin Wally and his cousin Bart. They had plans to go to lunch and then do a little crimefighting. He couldn't wait. After yelling goodbye to Aunt Iris he sped out the door heading to Keystone City. He arrived within minutes. He rang the doorbell and was immediately attack hugged by Bart. Wally arrived seconds later hugging them both. </p>
<p>They separated and Wallace asked "Where's Jai and Irey? I thought they'd be home today." </p>
<p>Wally replied "They're with Jay and Joan for the day. Ready to go to lunch? I thought we could get Big Belly Burger." </p>
<p>He and Bart agreed and they headed out speeding towards the restaurant. When they arrived they found the burger restaurant under siege by Leonard and Lisa Snart who were yelling at the cashier to give them money. Wally signaled for Bart and Wallace to change into their suits. Lisa noticed them first and shot her Gold Gun at them. The three scattered and dodged a few more shots from Lisa's gun before disarming her. Leonard had noticed his sister's defeat and turned around to face them. He raised his Cold Gun but before he could fire it, Wally knocked him out. The cashier thanked them and called the cops. They saw the cops arrive and then sped away heading to a different Big Belly Burger for lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>